


I love you

by teen_content_queen



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugo and Alejandro's POVs for a change, because they're both soft and in love, everyone's together and partying because someday this quarantine will end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Hugo and Alejandro love their girlfriends, and finally say it out loud.
Relationships: Alejandro Beltrán de Miguel/Nora Grace, Viri Gomez/Hugo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Social distancing sucks, so here's to a future where our babies are able to be together again.

Hugo grabbed Viri’s hand, stumbling as she pulled him along the stone pathway. Her blonde curls bobbed as she walked ahead, nearly dragging him now. She was in a rush, seeing as they were late to the party. It was her fault really, for why they were late, Hugo mused. If she hadn’t been so pretty when he’d arrived at her place, he wouldn’t have had to stop to kiss her for so long under the trees by the park. 

She turned back, giving him a smile, the kind that made her nose scrunch up, still pulling at his hand. He felt his heart flutter in his chest as he stumbled forward, letting her pull him towards the open door, classmates and friends spilling out and onto the street. 

“Viri!” Cris screamed, a full bottle in one hand and her arm around Joana when they walked inside, pushing past a few groups of drunk friends and lovers who were blocking up the entryway with no interest in moving out of the flow of traffic. 

Viri and Hugo were quickly engulfed by the couple, Amira hanging behind to swoop in for her turn once Cris had sufficiently covered Viri in kisses. Waiting, Amira gave Hugo a high five and a nod, then gestured towards the other end of the room, where a bar had been set up. Beside it was Dilan, Jorge, and Eva and Hugo could tell Dilan was telling them a story, arms outstretched and eyes wide. Eva and Jorge were laughing at him, comfortably nestled into each other’s sides. Jorge had his arm around her waist and Hugo caught him planting a small kiss on her forehead before Jorge turned his attention to Dilan again. 

Hugo turned to Viri. 

“Drink?”

She nodded, kissing him on the cheek and finally releasing his hand as she turned back to the girls. Hugo smiled and cut through the mass of people to get to the drinks and to his friends. Dilan saw him first, and stopped whatever he was saying to call his name. As he got closer, he was enveloped in hugs and then promptly handed a beer. 

“How’s it going?”

Hugo nodded and looked over to where Viri was standing, talking animatedly to her friends. He turned back to the group.

“It’s really good.”

Dilan gave him his signature smile and then launched back into his story, one Hugo had already heard about Dilan’s weird neighbors. He stood with them for a while, talking and laughing, before retrieving a fresh beer and a drink for Viri. He nodded towards the girls and then held up Viri’s drink, excusing himself. Eva gave Jorge a kiss and grabbed her own drink, following Hugo back over to her friends. 

Hugo slid an arm around Viri’s shoulder, laughing a little as she jumped in surprise, handing her the drink and leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“Just me.” He said. 

She laughed.

“You were gone so long, I thought maybe you weren’t coming back.” She teased.

“Me? Leave you? Never.” He said, kissing her forehead again. 

* * *

Alejandro loved riding his bike through Madrid. He loved the way the air whipped past him, loved how everything else blurred away but the road ahead, loved that he couldn’t hear himself think too much over the roar of the engine. He hadn’t even let himself imagine how much better it would be with Nora along for the ride. 

But here they were, her arms wrapped tight around his stomach, holding herself in place. The first few times he’d convinced her to go for a ride with him, her arms had wound around him so tight it had been almost hard to breathe. Now, she’d relaxed into it, hold on him firm but not constrictive. He tried not to think how that paralleled her approach to their whole relationship too. But that thought didn’t have long to fester anyway. As Alejandro took the last turn, they could just make out the sound of the party ahead, dim but audible over the roar of the bike. 

Content with his parking, Alejandro pulled off his helmet, wiping the hair that had gotten stuck down to his forehead and running a hand through it to push his dark strands out of his eyes. 

Nora watched him, already picture perfect, her cherry red helmet waiting on the seat of the bike. She lifted her own hand, running her fingers through his hair and patting down the spots that had gotten messy under the helmet. She smiled at him, nearly eye level with him for a change as he leaned against the bike. 

She let her fingers drift from his hair to his face, running her soft fingers along his cheekbones and sending a shiver down Alejandro’s spine. She stepped closer to him now, leaning in and letting him close the distance for a sweet kiss. 

“How was the ride?” He asked, like he always did.

“Pretty.” Nora said simply, lazily locking their fingers together between them. 

“Shall we go in?”

Nora looked towards the entrance, and Alejandro saw Viri and Hugo just as they disappeared into the house. Nora turned back to him and nodded. 

“In a minute.” She said, smiling again and leaning in for another kiss, this one longer and deeper than the last. 

* * *

Hugo and Viri walked home the long way, hands linked between them, laughing and smiling at each other while Hugo told Viri the story about Dilan’s neighbor. For all of his theatrics, Dilan kept getting distracted and had started but never finished his story. Viri was laughing hard now, and Hugo once again felt the familiar rush in his chest that he got whenever he was responsible for putting a smile on her face. He knew, better than anyone, how Viri could hide her true feelings from the world and he’d become a master of distinguishing her fake smiles from her real ones. This was a real one. He leaned down, kissing her.

“What was that for?” She asked, eyes wide on him when he pulled back.

“I love you.” Hugo said. 

He hadn’t realized until the words were out of his mouth what he was saying. They’d never said those words out loud to each other. Viri stared at him for a moment, smile gone. Hugo waited, watching her for any sign of what she was thinking. Finally, she whispered, 

“I love you too.”

Hugo could feel his own smile creeping onto his face, and he wasted no time pulling in Viri for another kiss.

* * *

Alejandro sat beside Nora, watching the street in front of them, his bike parked in its usual spot outside her house. He’d only meant to walk her to the front door and then go home, but somehow, an hour later, here he was, sitting with her while she told him about Joana’s new job and Amira’s upcoming event that they were all going to. She asked if he’d be there and he nodded. Alejandro knew by now that he’d go wherever Nora asked him to. 

They sat in comfortable silence, Alejandro’s arm around Nora’s shoulder and her head on his chest, breath rustling the light material of his t-shirt. 

“Tonight was fun.” Nora said, voice getting slow. He could tell she was getting tired.

“Every night with you is fun Nora.” He said, quietly. It was cheesy but he meant it. 

He felt her shift under him and lifted his arm so she could adjust. Instead, she sat up, keeping their faces close as she smiled up at him.

“Even when I make you study English?”

“Even then.” He assured her, kissing the tip of her nose. 

She looked up at him, still smiling and the words tumbled out before he could stop them.

“I love you.”

Nora just smiled wider.

“I love you too.”

And then she kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and wash your hands! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
